Il y a
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: La génèse de nos héros préférés


Les personnages et l'environement Stargate ne sont évidement pas ma propriété mais la petite fic qui suit sort tout droit de mon cerveau fatigué par une longue nuit de reveillon en maternité. Voici la génèse de nos héros péféré.

Je précise qu'il y a un clin d'oeil à un épisode de la saison trois dans la partie "Il y a 39 ans". Pas vraiment un spoiler, disons plutôt que l'une de mes phrases vous semblera étrange... je n'en dis pas plus.

Je n'ai pas mis de chapitre car cette fanfiction est courte et facile à lire... maintenant à vous!

**Il y a…**

**Il y a** quarante et un ans…

La salle était blanche et aseptisée. L'infirmière enclencha la perfusion et la jeune femme sentit son corps lui échapper. Elle percevait les sons et d'étranges sensations, mais aucune douleur. Cela la troubla plus qu'elle ne le cru possible. Elle s'était préparée à cette naissance ultra médicalisée, telle que le voulait son mari, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette impression d'impuissance. Elle avait le triste sentiment qu'on lui volait son accouchement. D'une certaine façon c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Son mari avait choisit le lieux et le jour, tout juste si l'heure n'avait pas été préméditée également.

Elle sourit alors que le scalpel électrique cautérisait une artériole. Elle pensait que la seule chose qu'elle avait réussit à conserver, était le secret sur le sexe de son enfant à naître. Son mari, le père, voulait un garçon et il devait en être ainsi, mais en tant que future maman, elle ne voulait pas être la proie des humeurs de son mari quand au sexe du bébé, aussi su-t-elle tenir contre vents et marées.

L'incision par pfanensteil était terminée et le chirurgien obstétricien plongea les mains dans l'utérus afin d'attraper la tête de l'enfant. Une énorme tignasse bouclée, noire ébène, émergea sous les champs verts et stériles. L'enfant poussa un cri sonore lorsque le médecin le tenant par les pieds, l'exhiba à la vue de tous et du père en particulier. Celui-ci avait fait jouer toutes ses relations, qu'il avait nombreuses afin d'être présent dans le bloc opératoire. La panseuse coupa le cordon et donna l'enfant au pédiatre.

-C'est une fille ! Félicitation ! Cria le pédiatre à l'adresse du père.

Celui-ci se ferma et sortit brutalement de la salle. A l'inverse, la mère s'épanouit.

On lui avait volé sa grossesse et son accouchement, mais pas son enfant. Si elle avait été un garçon, il lui aurait été arraché pour suivre le dur enseignement des militaires. Son père en aurait fait un homme, un vrai, de ceux qui vouvoient leur mère et ne pleurent jamais. Elle tendit le bras en un geste tendre vers la poupée que lui présentait la nurse.

-« Bienvenue ma Lizzy. »

**Il y a **quarante ans…

Le village était désert. Personne dans les rues sombres en pente douce. La lune haute éclairait vaguement le versant de la montagne. Les ombres des sapins créant une sorte de peinture aux motifs profanes projetés ça et là sur les petites étables.

Minuit venait juste de passer quand les cloches et carillons célébrèrent la naissance de l'enfant chéri de tous et en particulier des sœurs du couvent Sainte Margueritte. Malgré la fervente exaltation qui régnait dans les rangs des femmes drapées, le cri des bêtes agités et inquiètes gagna toute la petite chapelle.

Ce qui fit sortir sœur Bérengère ne fut pas les cri du petit Jésus mais ceux des moutons affolés. Si cela continuait ainsi, demain les brebis donneraient du lait bien médiocre, aussi se hâta-t-elle d'aller auprès de ses bêtes. Ce qu'elle découvrit devrait encore longtemps hanter ses nuits de prière.

Emmitouflé dans un lange blanc de dentelles fines, un nouveau-né geignait doucement. S'approchant prudemment, sœur Bérengère s'aperçu que le jeune enfant était encore recouvert du vernix et du sang frais de sa naissance. N'osant agir, elle se précipita à la chapelle afin de quérir l'aide avisée de sa Mère. Celle-ci, en femme pragmatique et intelligente, calma de sa voix grave l'excitation qui commençait à secouer la calme petite communauté.Suivi de près par cinq ou six femmes au regard à la fois admiratif et craintif, la Mère s'approcha de l'enfant et ouvrit délicatement le lange. Sur sa face interne, un petit dessin à l'allure moderne semblait estampiller le lange comme une marque de fabrique. Le même dessin avait été fait sur le coeur du nouveau-né, probablement du bout d'un doigt trempé de sang. Le motif n'était pas satanique et paraissait bien au contraire être une protection pour l'enfant. Il n'en était pas moins angoissant pour les jeunes sœurs et la Mère préféra donc l'effacer d'une discrète caresse. Elle souleva davantage encore le fin drap blanc et découvrir que l'enfant était encore relié au placenta par un cordon relativement court et bien sec maintenant. Elle referma tendrement la toile pour que l'enfant ne se refroidisse pas et le prit dans ses bras comme pour le bercer. Ses paroles, bien que chuchotées furent entendu de toutes et alimentent encore de nos jours les histoires que les sœurs se racontent le soir à la veillé de noël.

-«Ta maman n'a certes pas souhaitez prendre soin de toi mais elle t'aimait infiniment. En ne coupant pas le cordon, elle voulait s'assurer que chaque goutte de son sang serait en toi. C'est un don aussi fort que la vie elle-même. Sois en digne, petit homme. »

Sœur Bérengère osa enfin parler.

-« Ma Mère, ne devrions nous pas appeler la police et les services sociaux de la ville ?

-Rien ne presse ma sœur. Cet enfant nous a été confié et je compte bien m'acquitter de cette tâche.

-Comment le nommerons-nous ? Jésus ? »

Le petit brouhaha qui commençait à s'installer se tut immédiatement. Chacune des jeunes, et moins jeunes femmes du cloître tendirent l'oreille. La Mère éclata de son rire gras et communicatif.

-« Ah non ! Déjà qu'il sera difficile d'assumer le fait d'être né un 25 décembre dans une étable, si en plus on le nomme Jésus ! »

La Mère supérieur n'avait d'égale à son intelligence que son humour qui égayait les soirées du couvent.

-« Non, ce petit bonhomme se prénommera… John. »

Naïve, la jeune sœur Marie Madeleine, posa la question qui déclencha l'hilarité générale qui accompagna l'étrange convoi vers la maison de leur Dieu.

-« En l'honneur de saint Jean ?

-Non. Simplement parce que j'adore les films de John Wayne ! »

L'enfant fut donc nommé John Shepherd (le berger).

**Il y a** trente-neuf ans…

La neige et la glace rendaient toute progression difficile. Quelle idée de perdre les eaux alors qu'ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de grandma. L'homme qui ruminait portait de lourdes bottes à longs poils gris. Cadeau de sa chère épouse lors du noël précédant. Elle avait eu le bon goût de lui acheter une casquette assortie. Il se sentait particulièrement ridicule, mais ne voulant pas contrarier sa femme, il avait décidé de les porter en ce jour de fête.

-Ce sera la première et la dernière fois, se dit-il en quittant la chaude cabane pour emprunter le chemin sinueux qui reliait la mansarde familiale et le bourg le plus proche.

Tout en marchant, il devait bien avouer que le froid était mis à rude épreuve avec cet attirail digne d'un combattant des neiges.Ses pensées partaient un peu en tout sens lorsqu'il arriva enfin au village. Village était un terme bien pompeux pour désigner trois maisons en durs et quelques cabanes de trappeurs. L'une d'elle, et c'était la cause de sa venue, abritait la famille Leland, dont la patriarche, âgée de plus de soixante-dix ans, faisait office de matrone.

Devant la grosse porte exhibant peintures de rennes et autres Santa Clause, le père hésita. Devait-il vraiment confier la vie de son fils aux vieilles mains usées de Meredith Leland ? Au souvenir de sa femme paniquée et du regard affolé de grandma, il fit le pas qui devrait celer à jamais le destin de son enfant. Le carillon sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur monsieur Leland, petit-fils, jeune homme séduisant d'une vingtaine d'année.

-« Ma femme va bientôt accoucher. Est-ce que votre grand-mère est là ? »

Le jeune homme ne parut pas plus ému que cela. Ce premier point à lui seul aurait suffit à énerver le futur papa, mais lorsque monsieur Leland, appela sa grand-mère, il y mit une touche personnelle qui fut la goutte de trop.

-« Grandma, y'a une femme qui a besoin de toi, elle va mettre bas ! »

Le futur père devint rouge de colère. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage folle et s'il n'avait été sur le perron de la cabane, la neige aurait fondue sous ses pieds. L'accoucheuse arriva sur ses entre faits et désamorça l'explosion.

-« Veillez excuser mon petit-fils, il étudie à la ville pour devenir vétérinaire. C'est que je ne peux quand même pas m'occuper de tout ! »

L'homme ne sachant pas s'il fallait en rire ou pleurer, prit le partit de se taire et d'accompagner la sexagénaire auprès de sa femme. Heureusement pour eux et surtout pour elle, madame Leland possédait une sublime voiture, moderne et dernier cri. Le futur papa ne put d'ailleurs quitter des yeux le radio cassette intégré.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la vieille dame était au chevet de la parturiente. Celle-ci hurlait si fort lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la cabane, que l'image d'une mis à bas s'imposa malgré tout au jeune père. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée, se concentrant surtout sur l'enfant à naître. Celui-ci serait trop jeune, il le savait. Il ne devait venir qu'à la fin du mois suivant. Madame Leland lui avait expliqué durant le trajet que les enfants nés prématurément ne survivaient pas toujours. Elle lui avait demandé de préparer une boite à chaussure avec des laines biens chaudes. En d'autres lieux, ils auraient transporté l'enfant dans un centre médical, mais la neige hivernale était toujours présente et aucunes routes ne permettraient de sauver l'enfant à temps.

-Ca passe ou ça casse, avait dit prosaïquement madame Leland.

Et cela passa… l'enfant, un beau garçon, survécu et fut nommé Rodney. Sa maman insista pour qu'il portât également le nom de celle qui lui sauva la vie. Cela fut donc fait, malgré beaucoup de réticence de la part de la gente masculine de la famille…mais ce que femme veux…

**Il** **y a **vingt-huit ans…

La maison était plongée dans le noir, comme le veux la tradition. Sans un mot, sans un cri, la femme poussa à en perdre connaissance. Ce soulagement elle le savait ne viendrait pas. Elle devrait encore lutter contre son corps et la douleur qui y prenait naissance. Ce n'était pas le premier ni le dernier de ses accouchements, mais celui-ci semblait s'éterniser. Quand enfin la tête commença à se dégager, elle put laisser libre court à sa douleur, à son soulagement. Son mari, le père de l'enfant entra en trombe dans la petite chambre, faisant du même coup pénétrer un rayon de soleil.

La première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux qui apparaissaient sous la toison noire. Ils étaient tournés vers le haut. C'était un événement peu fréquent qui, il le savait, signait une naissance difficile. Si l'enfant survivait, il serait à jamais marqué par son courage et sa force. Ce serait un combattant, un guerrier, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Lorsque le nez se dégagea, puis la bouche, le jeune père s'aperçut que l'enfant respirait déjà et regardait autour de lui.

-Cet enfant sera la fierté de son peuple, dit-il, tout à son émotion.

La jeune femme, tendit les bras et accueillit son fils avec beaucoup d'amour. Le père sortit un petit couteau au manche de bois rouge. D'un coup sec il sectionna le cordon au plus près de la mère. Du sang s'y échappa avec rage alors que la section qui était reliée à l'enfant se tarissait déjà. La mère mit aussitôt l'enfant au sein, créant par ce geste l'expulsion du placenta. Le père laissa seul le couple symbiotique mère enfant, non sans avoir récupéré le placenta, jumeau symbolique de son fils. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il glissa le petit coutelas dans le berceau de l'enfant. Ce couteau serait sa première arme.

La mère et l'enfant restèrent ainsi, plongés dans la pénombre de leur union. Lorsqu'au bout de cinq jour, ils sortirent enfin de l'antre, toute la famille était là pour les fêter dignement. Les festivités consistaient en un somptueux repas à base essentiellement de viande et de légumes séchés. Après le repas, la jeune maman et l'enfant pourront enfin se laver et quitter les stigmates de l'enfantement. Ainsi devait avoir lieu la seconde naissance et le baptême du fils. Ainsi devait avoir lieu…mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors que la mère écartait de son giron le goulu enfant afin de le présenter, il fut évident qu'il présentait une tare absolument inacceptable pour tout guerrier. Il avait le crâne aussi lisse et nu qu'un œuf. La honte puis le chagrin s'abattu aussitôt sur la famille. Les jours passèrent, mais le petit crâne tendrement rose restait désespérément vierge de toute pilosité.

Durant ses deux premières années de vie, sa tête resta ainsi, lisse comme les fesses d'un nouveau-né. Il fut la risée de son peuple et cela lui forgea sans doute le caractère. Lorsque vers deux ans, de drus cheveux noirs commencèrent à apparaître, il créa l'étonnement puis l'émerveillement. Sa toison ne cessa de fleurir comme en un éternel été et son courage et sa force ne cessèrent dès lors de ravir ses parents.

Sans baptême et sans nom, il vécu ses deux premières années. Au début de la troisième, il lui fut donné un nom qui reflétait son statut enfin acquit.

Ronon Dex.

**Il y a** une vingtaine d'années…

La date est imprécise car c'est ainsi que cela devait être. Le soleil se couchait emportant son lot de détresse, de crainte mais aussi de joie. Cette nuit-là était celle de la peur. Comme toujours, les wraiths avaient attaqué, prenant au hasard les vies qui s'offraient à eux. La naissance avait eu lieu dans la forêt, derrière un bosquet d'épineux.

Les faisceaux wraiths parcouraient le sol et des ombres fantomatiques peuplaient les bois. Cris et pleures accompagnèrent la naissance de l'enfant, mais ce n'était pas ceux de la mère. Elle était fière et brave. La petite fille naquît sans émettre le moindre son. Sa mère ne vit pas dans l'absence du cri symbolique le signe d'une quelconque faiblesse, bien au contraire. Cette enfant serait vouée à devenir quelqu'un de bien et de fort. Elle serait la digne fille de son père et lorsque le moment serait venu pour elle, deviendrait à son tour le chef de son peuple.

-Le plus tard possible, j'espère, soupira la jeune maman.

Le soleil revint et le peuple se mit à panser ses plaies. La découverte de l'enfant par sa famille redonna du baume au cœur des plus meurtris et le sourire à son père. Le chef du clan s'approcha de sa femme et lui prit des mains l'enfant endormie. Celle-ci d'éveilla et porta sur son père le plus sublime des regards. Eblouit par la beauté de sa fille, fière de son enfant, le père était avant tout le chef et c'est en tant que tel, qu'il brandit haut au-dessus de sa tête sa progéniture.

-« Tu seras un jour une merveilleuse guerrière et ton peuple sera fière de toi, tout comme je le suis en ce jour. Je vous présente ma fille, Teyla ! »

**Il y a** deux ans…

La porte allait se refermer, il fallait agir vite. Mais où diable l'avait-il mise. Ha ! La voila ! Le général O'Neill lança la lourde bouteille de champagne au moment même où le vortex disparaissait. Comme toutes les autres personnes présente en ce jour, il resta silencieux, regardant la porte qui ne s'ouvrirait plus sur Atlantis avant longtemps.

Derrière lui, un énorme soupir secoua le centre de contrôle. Sa puissance était telle qu'on aurait pu l'attribuer à Teal'c, mais O'Neill savait que le dépit du scientifique était à la hauteur des pires tornades. En se retournant il vit le tableau exact qu'il s'était représenté.

Daniel Jackson ne quittait pas la porte des yeux et soupirait comme s'il venait de laisser partir la femme de sa vie. Jack se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que c'était précisément le cas.

Le général O'Neill rejoignit la salle de débriefing et s'assit devant une tasse fumante de café. Une nouvelle aventure venait de commencer et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aurai aimé en faire parti lui aussi…

**Il y a** un an…

Il les vit ouvrir les yeux et discuter sans faire attention à sa présence. C'était d'étranges humains, loin de ceux qu'il avait rencontré durant sa fuite éperdue. La femme était jeune et assez jolie malgré sa tenue guerrière. Il l'a sentait forte. L'homme était le plus étrange. Il marmonnait durant son inconscience et ses propos était curieux, sans sens aucun pour lui.

Leurs regards se portèrent vers lui et ils se présentèrent. Ils étaient militaire, tous comme lui et détestaient les wraiths, comme lui également. Seront-ils ses alliés ou ses ennemis ?

Il réalisa que seul le temps lui permettrait de le découvrir.

Mais le temps fut court et il trouva rapidement en eux des amis sur qui compter.

Sur Atlantis, une famille venait de naître.

**Il y a** un mois…

Teyla a fêté dignement la nouvelle année Athosienne. Son peuple et elle se sont unis dans l'amour et la fraternité. Ils ont parlé de Tagan son père et de son devoir de protection envers sa patrie. Il serait temps qu'elle pense à engendrer la relève.

Teyla y pensera, elle l'a promis.

**Il y a** un jour…

Elisabeth a rendu visite au colonel Sheppard. Comme toujours en cette fin d'année, il était boudeur et râleur. Ensemble ils ont bu un verre dont le contenu leur était totalement inconnu, mais dont le goût se rapprochait sur cidre breton. Ronon s'était joint à eux et la soirée avait vite évoluée vers la gaîté un peu forcée de l'ivresse.

Ce fut une bonne soirée malgré tout.

**Il y a** une heure…

Un cri résonna dans toute la cité. Le docteur Rodney McKay venait de renverser du café sur sa manche et accessoirement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Du liquide brûlant coulait encore sur la table et un goutte à goutte commençait à se créer au bord du bureau. Le docteur McKay hurla contre l'assistant qui avait fauté et n'avait pas su juger la qualité du précieux breuvage.

Dans quelques minutes, il mettra à sa bouche une nouvelle tasse et son esprit sera ailleurs…celui de l'assistant au contraire se souviendra longtemps de cette heure-là !

**Il y a** une seconde…

Je cherchais le mot final…ha le voila ! **FIN**

7


End file.
